Keep Your Friends Close
by SuicidalToeSocks
Summary: It's now four Or five years later. Drew has been invited, yet again, the the anual Reunion of the Grand Festival winners. Only this time, May actually shows up, and Drew's stuck between a rock and a hard place. She's changed so much... They both have.


**A/N: So I was surfing Deviantart, and I came across this fun little desktop that had this awesome little quote on it, that I assume you'll get later when it comes up in the story, if you haven't already. I take no credit for the inspiration, that I give full credit to Swiflieee on Deviantart. Look her up! (I hope it;s a girl I didn't check you profile. Sorry if I'm wrong!) **

"May! May, get over here!" a voice calls out. I turn my head and see a figure running down the sidewalk. Still in the same red polo and with the same old bag strung across her hips, though there's many, many more things that are different about her that I can definitely see.

For one, the bag across her hips? Yes, it looks the same, but it's completely beat up and starting to fray in places. Another thing is that the adjusting strap that holds it on is almost maxed out. This is because her hips have definitely filled out since I last saw her, those years ago. More curvy and shapely.

Her hips aren't the only things that have filled out, though. She's grown a bigger chest too. I'll admit it now, though not openly. She's grown, and I have too. I can't help it. As Grace once told me before puberty hit, "All teenage boys think with their pants and not their brain."

Of course, I blatantly denied it, but now, I'm sixteen, and I can't remember what life was like then.

But that's not all I was looking at, I assure you. She was considerably more beautiful around the general face area as well. I can honestly say that I've never seen another girl half as beautiful. Her eyes sparkle like they did when she was younger, and she still has that musical laugh that she did then.

My eyes narrow and I glare shrewdly at her though, because the guy that was calling her name met up with her running form and has engulfed her in a hug. I can't see her face, but I know it's smiling. I can't help it, I am overcome with jealousy. I haven't seen her in years, and the first person she runs to is Ash Ketchum, the guy who's more in love with his own pokemon than actual people?

"Ash! I missed you!" she giggles. I turn my head back around and start to walk away. I suppose I can always catch up with her later around the punch bowl or something. May loves punch, and someone's bound to spike it now that we're all older. Honestly, I wouldn't doubt it to be Harley. Freaking gay pansy that he is, he's usually the one that does that kind of thing. He did it last party, too. Thought I was drunk and came on to me. Needless to say, Harley wasn't invited to the Reunion party the next year because of my restraining order.

Those Reunions would happen every year for the Master Rank Nationals winners, and every year I showed up. Not because I actually enjoyed the crowds of people that pushed past me in order to talk to their friends, and not because I wanted Harley to feel me up again, oh no. Every year I would get my hopes up, only to have them crash when I realized that May wasn't there. I would even get dressed up! I never dress up!

But this year, she was here. Was it four or five years since I last saw her? I can never remember, but for every one of those years I had to deal with some of my old fangirls running up to me and asking for a dance. And every year I would have to say no, and make up some excuse like I already had a girlfriend or something.

Yes, I'd meet her later at the punchbowl. That seems best.

"Hey!" I heard the voice ring out again. I sighed and continued walking. Another friend. Probably that weird Brock guy who never opened his eyes.

He's like a Monk. His eyes are closed, yet he sees all.

"Hey, you!" she calls again, closer. I roll my eyes and I'm about to disappear into the crowd of people around me when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's gentle, and warm to the touch. I look over at the hand, and it's gloved. White and black.

My heart skips a beat, but I make sure to mask it. She doesn't even remember my name.

"Hey, I'm positive I've seen you before!" she tells me. "But I can't place it!" I turn to her.

"I'm so glad you remember. Seriously. I feel so loved. We should do something sometime." I say. She tilts her head to one side, and I find it absolutely adorable. Suddenly, her face lights up with a spark of an idea.

"Oh! Drew, is that you?" she asks. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Hello, May."

"Drew!" she squeals and wraps her arms around me. My eyes open wide and I freeze; I have no idea what to do next, so I pat the top of her head awkwardly. She giggles.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Drew!" she coos. I honestly can't help the blush that rises in my face.

"Well, apparently." I say. She laughs and releases me from the hug.

"Drew, you got a sense of humor!" she says. "I'm so proud of you!" I'm not even going to make the crack about her acquiring a sarcasm gland now. She'd only get mad at me like she usually does and then I'd be in the same boat I was in four (or five) years ago.

"So , what have you been up to?" I ask, attempting to make small talk. May smiles a small smile.

"Oh, this and that. I traveled to different regions and took part in some contests there." she said. "Caught some new pokemon, met up with some different people–"

"What kind of people?" I ask suddenly. Immediately afterward, I want to hit myself, but I refrain. May gives me an amused look, but pretends like I said nothing out of the ordinary.

"People. There was one guy named Lucas, but then we split up after a while. He just wasn't much fun." she explained.

Wasn't much fun.

There are so many wrong ways a guy could take that.

"You perv!" May laughs and punches my arm. "Mind out of the gutter!" I smirk and, for the first time in years, I flip my hair.

"Well, maybe you should think before you speak?" I suggest. May laughs again.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea." she agrees.

"May! Darling!" a voice calls. I am just about read to run, but another hand stops me. This one is rough like a guy's, but the manicured nails tell me otherwise.

"Harley!" May smiles. "It's been a while!"

"Yes, it has, May." Harley smiles. He has a hand on her shoulder too, but the one on mine has started to travel down. I decide to give him the benefit of the doubt and not say anything yet.

"_So_ much has happened since you were gone!" Harley waves his hand posh-style and puts it back, lower than it was. The hand on May's shoulder, I realize, hasn't moved an inch.

"Really? Like what?" May asks. I can't tell if she's just being polite or if she actually is interested. Harley takes a deep breath and is just about to speak, and his hand goes lower than any guy's ever should on another guy. I jump forward as if someone has just stuck an ice cube down the back of my shirt.

"Ahhh we should get going, May! Always other people to meet! Can't keep them waiting!" I say quickly and usher May away from Harley. I shudder and turn back to Harley. I put two fingers to my eyes and turn them around to point to him. _I'm watching you._ I tell him. Harley just smirks mischievously and blows me a kiss and wiggles his fingers at me in a supposedly 'cute' wave.

I suddenly have a bad taste in my mouth.

"Come on May! Let's go over here!" I steer her towards a door off to the side. Inside is an extra room for training. Small, yes, but useful for hiding from people you don't want to see.

"Drew, it's a broom closet." she points out.

"No, it's not. Just a very small, dark room." I correct. She rolls her eyes this time.

"I feel so much better now, thanks."

She really has finally gotten her sense of sarcasm! I'm so proud of her!

Quickly, I jimmy the lock open and we slip inside, unnoticed by the large crowd. I shut the door quietly and lock it again and turn around and quick lean against it.

It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but I don't dare turn on a light, or someone outside might see it. What I do see, though, is May standing there, in a patch of moonlight streaming through the window.

I never knew this room had a window.

"Drew, why, pray tell, are we in a dark room, hiding from Harley?" May asks. I give her the 'Are You Serious' look. She folds her arms.

"I'm waiting!" she says.

"Did you not see? His hand was touching my butt!" I practically yell. For some reason, I, Drew, am losing my cool. I never lose my cool!

"Okay, Drew, he was not touching your butt." she says. I turn around and point to my rear. Quickly, she averts her gaze with her hand, but muffles her laughter with her other.

"May, if you were to dust for fingerprints on my pants right here, you would get Harley's finger prints." I inform her.

"Drew, I don't think dusting for fingerprints works on jeans." she says. "Now, those old greenish pants you used to wear might have worked, but not a pair of regular blue jeans.

"And you've dusted for fingerprints on the seat of people's jeans before?" I ask her with a smirk. She shakes her head.

"I can honestly say that I have not." she says. "And yours would be the last ones I would even _think_ of touching." she informs me. My heart sinks. Why it sinks because she says she's not going to touch my rump, I'm not sure, but it does all the same.

"That's a relief, I must say." I tell her, then go and sit against the wall, so I have both a good view of the door in case anyone decided to come in and interrupt us, and a good view of May, who sat where she had been standing, facing in front of me, with liquid moonlight spilling over her shoulders. She, however, has her chin in her hands and is staring at me. Not accusingly, and not like she's about to jump me at any second, but more in curiosity than anything.

"What?" I ask, deciding that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery and copying her position. Cross-legged, chin in hands, staring. Our faces have got to be maybe two feet apart now, with the both of us leaning forward like this.

"You. You've changed so much." she says. I'm pretty taken aback.

"Is that good?" I ask. "How?"

"Well, for one, your personality." she says. "You would never have had a sense of humor like this when I last saw you, and you're a lot less uptight. You seem more... aloof too." she points out. "And you're much more enjoyable to be around."

"I can change back, you know." I informed her. She laughs and puts a hand on my knee. My stomach jumps.

"No, no, you're fine." she says. I gulp. Her eyes are locked into mine, and I can't look away. I don't know what I'm going to do at the moment, really. I just sit there and stare, and suddenly feel my jeans start to get tighter. It's almost as if May realizes my discomfort, and she takes her hand away and her eyes leave mine. Both of us clear our throats.

"Well, you've changed a lot too." I say through my blush. May doesn't look at me.

"Yeah? How?" she asks. I clear my throat and try to think of something. I spoke before I thought, and now, the only changes in may I can think of aren't _quite_ along the lines of personality.

"Well, You've got less of a temper." I say. At this, she looks up with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah! Before, you used you get the hottest temper over the littlest things! And now, you don't!" I say nervously. It really looks as if I've slipped up there.

"Wow, we've both really changed." she says absently, leaning back on her hands and gazing out the window.

"Yeah, I suppose." I agree. May's head is turned away from me, and she' sitting there, leaning back on her hands, with her legs stretched out in front of her. Her shirt is unbuttoned a little more than it used to be before, and it's rather revealing. People always used to say 'Less is more." but I never really understood it until this moment right here.

"I can't help it. Something in my brain is being pulled obscenely tight, and I'm close to the point of bursting. She's just so beautiful, sitting there, with the moonlight.

_No!_ I tell myself. _Don't think about that! You'll do something stupid!_ But it's too late. I already have.

"You know, Drew, it's rather funny how we used to be rivals." May says, stopping me in my tracks. I am about to pounce on her. I'm even up from my sitting position, and I'm crouching. Quickly, I think of the excuse that I'm stretching my legs, which have begun to fall asleep, but she doesn't take notice, as she's still staring out the window.

"Yeah, you're right." I say. She sighs; her chest heaves; I stare.

"We used to be tooth and nail to win." she remembers. "And I remember, weather I won or lost, and sometimes for no reason at all, you'd give me a rose." she turns to look at me. I don't know why, but she's blushing slightly.

"Hey Drew, I've been meaning to ask you when I saw you again: Why did you give me those roses? They couldn't all have be for my pokemon." she says shyly. I realize now why she's blushing, and I feel my face heat as well.

"Well.. the truth is, May, I used to like you." I admit. Her face falls slightly.

"You used to?" she asks. "Well, so did I." The last part comes out somewhat defiant. Well, we've both admitted that we once had feelings for the other, but I conveniently leave out the part that I still do. Only, I don't like her now. If you like someone for four (or five) years straight, even _after_ they leave your life, only with the small hope that the may come back one day, It has to be more love than anything.

"Heh, really?" I smirk and flip my hair again. She huffs.

"Yes, I did! And stop being so arrogant." she commands. I waggle my fingers in the air.

"Oooo! I'm so scared! May is going to eat me to death!"

"You bet I will." she grumbles and folds her arms. I raise one eyebrow, still in my smirk, and see a golden opportunity. I crawl forward on my hands and knees until my face in inches From May, who seems frozen solid.

"So May, if you used to like me, what would you do if I decided to kiss you, right here and now?" I ask. Her eyes are wide and bouncing back and forth between mine. She pushes herself back with her hands and I crawl forward again, bumping our noses. Her breathing is heavy and, while this is almost all I ever wanted from May, to be this close, I am not losing all control of my brain when the hormones take over.

"Will you run, just like you're doing now?" I ask, somewhat tauntingly. May seems to snap out of a trance, because her face is set now, into a mocking smirk with a raised eyebrow. She's looking up at me through half-closed eyelids, and I have never seen anything hotter in my entire life.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Drew?" she asks. I pretend to ponder this.

"Perhaps." I say.

"But Drew, we're rivals. Enemies! That's how it's always been!" she says. I come closer, moving the slightest bit forward. My lips barely brush against hers, like a tickle.

"Well, May, you know what they say, don't you?" I ask.

"No. What?"

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." I say. And before May has a chance to react to that, I attack and our lips collide.

May sits in shock when I pull back, and I look at her. Amazingly, I haven't turned into one big hormone yet. She blinks, and the old look on her face is back.

"That's it? That's no kiss." she says. I raise and eyebrow, and I open my mouth to say something, but May doesn't seem to want to let me think about it. Her hand comes up, grabs my collar, and pulls me in to her. This time, I'm the one that's in shock. Not only am I the one being kissed by May, but – here's the crazy part – she's kissing me with my mouth open!

In my shock, I feel her tongue snake its way into my cold mouth, exploring and eventually, delving down to tangle with my own. And then, I start to wake up out of my shock. My tongue wakes up and starts to push back on hers.

My hormones are on fire. She somehow pushes me back, and I end up against the wall I was just sitting against, with both my wrists pinned back on either side of my head by May, who is growing increasingly more passionate with each moment longer our kiss lasts. I don't know how I have any energy left to, but I moan into her mouth and it seems to speed her up. Her hands let go of mine and roam and sift up through my hair. With my hands free now, I put them on her shoulders and push, breaking off the kiss.

Both of us are panting as if we have just completed a marathon, and she is sitting in my lap. I am backed against the wall, and our foreheads are pressed against one another's, sort of like a headrest.

"That..." I can't even get the words out. "_That_ was a kiss." I pant.

"Told you." she gasps and smirks. I shake my head lightly.

"Wow. For once, you've outdone even me. I'm impressed." I say, more of my breath returning.

"That's right. You're going to have to start respecting me now." she says. I lean in and steal one more kiss.

"That's right, I will. Now, how about some punch?" I ask. She jumps up.

"Punch! I'd love some!" she says. I think of how wonderful of an actor she is as I open the door to check if the coast is clear.

"Then, my dear, to the punch." I say, bowing She giggles and we exit the door, where the crowds of people have gotten thicker since we last saw.

"Drew, how long did you have to leave me in there! I hate you!" she smacks my arm as we pass by Harley, who seems about read to make a move on Ash. I fold my arms. I figure it's best to go along with it.

"Well, it was just for old time's sake." I say. "Don't get so worked up about it!"

"Yeah, well, your hair is messed up! So ha!" she says, then storms off towards the punch bowl. I roll my eyes and fend off a fangirl that managed to sneak her way in. May should remember that the messy hair is her fault. However, I do catch May's eye from across the room and I can tell she's going to be following me home tonight.

Then, she jerks her head to the right in a symbol to move out of the way. Over my shoulder, I see Harley coming, and I make sure to get far, far away.

Maybe we are supposed to keep our friends close and our enemies closer. But Harley's the only exception to the rule. He can go away.

Freaking gay pansy.

**A/N: Alright, I know the ending sucked, but I didn't quite know where to end it. That's okay. I did decent on the story, right? (Cough no cough)**

**That would be the first time I have ever written, or attempted to write a kissing scene like that. Not very good, and I don't think this story is really up to my usual standards, but hey, I'm not perfect all the time.**

**Also, none of you are going to get the freaking gay pansy thing unless you're a select few of friends who aren't even supposed to know this account in the first place. I'll admit, I'm a closet poke'nerd. But I can tell you I fully support gay rights and stuff, and if I wasn't all for DrewxMay, I would probably be a DrewxHarley fan. Yaoi's pretty nifty. Don't beat me, fangirls!! **


End file.
